The Beginning of A Doctor
by TheIvoryLeaf
Summary: In place of Kidlock, here's some Kidson Oh, I know it doesn't have the same ring . Just a story of John Watson's life up until he leaves for the army, possibly past. Sexuality is in question in the later chapters. Sorry for the sad summary, it is a bit more entertaining I promise!
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

_*Authors note: I have loosely based John's milestones as a baby such as when he began talking and walking and such on my own achievements. Not that you care, but just as a by the way piece of knowledge. I'll update as much as I can to continue a good story. Obviously I own nothing related to Sherlock in any manner except for a book of the stories by Arthur Conan Doyle and a pretty sassy pillow my mom made for me. Enjoy!_

The babysitter placed her pink plastic teacup on the floor and leaned back. In front of her, a three-year-old girl was babbling happily to her teddy bear about the baby sibling that was about to arrive home.

"—And they're gonna look up to me and everything! Right, Anna?"

The babysitter smiled at the girl's slight lisp, happy that the toddler had embraced the idea of sharing her parent's attention with another child so readily.

"Absolutely Harriet. I'm sure that you'll be the best big sister the world's ever seen." The child beamed at the praise before continuing to babble to her teddy bear.

A few hours later, night had fallen and Anna was in the den reading when she heard the front door click shut. She glanced up from her book and moved to the front hallway to greet Harriet's parents, David and Helen, and their brand new bundle of joy, wrapped up tightly in a light blue blanket and snoozing in David's arms.

"Harriet fell right asleep. All of today's anticipation most have worn her out," she informed the parents.

"I'd imagine so. It's certainly worn _me _out," the group chuckled at the Helen's remark. "I'm just going to head on up and check on little Harry. Thanks again for agreeing to watch her Anna. I know she can be a bit of a handful sometimes." "Anytime Mrs. Watson." The mother smiled, kissed David on the cheek, and was gone.

"So, what's his name?" Anna prodded David for information as she peered at the beautiful sleeping baby with rosy cheeks.

David grinned, "John Hamish Watson." He was excited to have a boy. Not that he minded having a girl, but a small part of him had always wanted to have a boy that he could take fishing, play football with, and raise the way a proper son should be raised.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

A few weeks had passed since little John had arrived home, and Harriet had fallen in love. Her parents had firmly instructed her that she was much too young to hold John unless one of them was present and helping her, but it wasn't uncommon for David or Helen to wander into their room to find Harriet standing over her brother's cot, teetering precariously on the mountainous stack of books she had used to reach over the edge. John couldn't see very well yet, but seemed to sense that it was his sister that was doting over him so obsessively, and would shriek with joy whenever she was near.

This time though, the shrieks were different. For starters, it was three in the morning. While Harry would try to spend every waking minute with her baby brother, it was next to impossible to find something so intriguing that the princess would alter her beauty sleep for it. Secondly, this cry was more intense. It was prolonged and frightened, and had a neediness to it that his cries for a change or a bottle did not possess.

Helen was a naturally light sleeper, and her eyes flew open in panic immediately.

"David, wake up, something's wrong with Johnny!" David moaned and began to turn over in his sleep, before he too heard his crying son.

"Oof, what's wrong?"

Helen crawled over the bed and picked up John from his cot, who did not cease crying.

"Sweetie, what's wrong? Tell Mummy where it hurts," Helen frowned at her child who was red faced and flailing. "David, wake up Harry and put her in her boots and coat. We need to go to the hospital, I don't know what's wrong!

David seemed to be half-registering what was going on around him in his exhausted state, but nodded and ran from the room to Harry's.

* * *

45 minutes later they were waiting in the hospital lobby. John had stopped crying, but appeared uncomfortable. David sat with Harriet on his lap, reading her favorite book _Paddington Bear_ to her and her teddy "Paddy". Helen paced the lobby while she cooed and bounced John in her arms. The nurses seemed to be taking an unconventionally long time to come to the family in the deserted lobby. Finally Helen huffed and approached the front desk.

"Excuse me, Miss, but how long exactly do you expect the wait to be?" Helen tried to act polite but inside she was fuming.

"Oh, just a few more minutes ma'am. Please try and be patient. We're doing the best we can but please understand that all of the cases back there are very important" The nurse gave a reassuring smile that disappeared as the mother bristled.

"Are you telling me that just because my son's not bleeding to death even though he's clearly in pain that he isn't _important enough_?"

"We'll get him in right away ma'am." The young nurse mumbled as she blushed.

* * *

Inside the examination room, the family continued to anxiously wait. Just as they were about to give up and let Mrs. Watson unleash her fury onto the entire staff, a middle-aged doctor entered the room.

"Hi there, I'm Dr. Stevenson. I'm sorry about the wait, sometimes it's next to impossible to diagnose infants, especially when their parents are sobbing uncontrollably. For that very reason, I'd appreciate it if you could please try to remain calm as we figure out what's wrong with your son"

The doctor took John's vitals and noticed a small fever and that if put on his back, the son would grasp at his ears. Looking inside of his ears, the doctor realized something. He turned to the parents to deliver the news.

"It appears your son has serious otitis media. In other words, he had a middle ear infection. It should be relatively easy for you to treat with ear drops, but if he continues to get these ear aches it would be easier on him and your family if he was to get ear tubes"

"What are those?" David didn't like the way the doctor had approached the topic, and instinctively hugged his sleeping daughter closer to him.

"Ear tubes are tiny cylinders that we put into the ear drum to allow air to pass through. It's a quick and minimally invasive procedure that allows your child to develop normally without chronic ear infections. He would probably need a few sets of them, as he is so young and it takes that long to solve the problem. As I said, this would only be in the event of chronic ear infections. For now I'll give you some ear drops that you can give to him in the morning and again at night. That should solve the problem very quickly." The doctor smiled and handed the family a card. "I'm transferring to my own clinic as a pediatrician within the next week. Go ahead and give me a call in a few days if his symptoms persist or if you would like to continue with me as your regular pediatrician for your son and daughter."

Dr. Stevenson wrote out a prescription for the eardrops and handed it to the family with a smile. The family got up, shook the doctor's hand, and headed home to tend to the ailing son.


End file.
